Timeless Encounter
by Solica
Summary: Why did he seal me? Oh right, I'm a monster in his eyes. GC Dimensional Chaser timeline with some adjustment. No pairing for my OC so far.
1. Chapter 1 : Freedom

Hello~ Remember me? Yes, I'm back from the death.

Do you know about Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser? This story will be a retell about it with a little twist because I (as always) use an OC here.

I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1 : Freedom

It's been too long since I last saw the sunlight.

My memory is a bit hazy, but I can still remember roughly what happened back then. It's not exactly pleasant but not like it traumatized me or something.

He did the right thing.

No grudge, no need for revenge.

Heh, maybe being sealed all this time made me calm. My body is sealed but my consciousness is still there so I did a lot of thinking to review everything.

I analyzed my surrounding.

Same old cave. Nothing surprising, except for the yellow flowers on the ground.

Evening Primrose. How sweet.

The amount is too many to count, probably because it's been a long time since it was planted. I noticed there are a small hole on the ceiling which never been there before I was sealed. Thanks to that the flowers manage to bloom enough.

I know for sure who did this.

Picking one of my favorite flowers from the ground, I cast my magic and slipped it inside my diary book. It's a childhood habit of mine to keep any kind of flowers inside my diary. It won't be crushed and withering thanks to my magic.

But seriously it must be a lot of work to find Evening Primrose's seed and there are who knows how many here. I told him I want to see the real Evening Primrose before I was sealed but I never expected him to plant so many of them.

Stupid brother you don't need to do this you know. You're a knight, not a gardener.

If only he is still around I will cry a bucket and punch him like there is no tomorrow.

The seal is already broken so now I can leave this gloomy place. I wonder how much has changed…

"Kyle, stop running around we don't know what's inside. It's dangerous!"

"Hah! Don't worry Cindy, I'm the mighty Kyle. Who can stop me?"

"Geez Kyle"

Two people. One male and one female.

Sounded like children, I don't remember any village nearby. Did they got lost?

Anyway I don't think they can harm me but it will be safer if I clean the seal's remnant.

I summoned a small black hole and soon enough the remnants are all clean. It's easier to control my darkness power now, I wonder why. In the past, this place will be a mess if I use a black hole at that size.

"Oh Cindy look! There are a lot of flowers growing here."

"What? How did they grow inside a cave?"

"I can see the light coming from there. Come on!"

What a cheerful bunch. Must be a sibling or childhood friends.

"Huh? Hey Cindy there is someone here."

I found an orange haired boy clad with a simple red tunic and white pants gaze at my directions. He looked so young, maybe around 10 years old or so. He looked at me curiously and I smiled at him.

So pure, still not tainted by the cruelty of this mad world.

"Kyle! I told you to- Oh, who is this big sister?"

This time I saw a pink haired girl with purple cheap dress who looked around the same age as the boy. She is a mage but a beginner one. I can sense her magical power coming out from her body. Pretty gifted for someone as young as her.

"Hello, what are you two doing here? Are you lost?" I approached them while trying to be as kind as possible. The male one, Kyle reacts first.

"We're exploring the woods and I found this cave so I got curious and-"

"You enter it and dragging your pretty friend here?"

"Uhuh!" He nodded energetically while Cindy, the pink girl blushed.

Rejoice little girl your future is safe. I envy you.

I don't know if the boy realized it or not but when I approached him before, he moved between me and Cindy. He is clearly shielding the girl from me.

My brother did the same when we're child. Even if we're all grown up he's still did that. He knew I'm strong enough to protect myself but I think his knight spirit is doing it automatically. Or maybe it's his brother instinct?

"Kyle and Cindy right? I'm Ixchel Si- Only Ixchel. Your voices echoed inside the cave so I know your name. It's nice to meet you two."

The children reply to my introduction cheerfully. Looks like they are already accepting me.

"Big sis Iks…Ikel-"

"Ah, Iku is fine."

"Big sis Iku, I never see you around. Are you new?" Cindy asked me.

"Not really. I used to live around here but I went back recently."

"Ohhh did you live in big town now?"

"I'm an adventurer so I don't have something called home."

Kyle grinned.

"Big sis can come live with us then!"

"I don't think I should do that, your parents won't allow any stranger in their house."

And a dangerous one too.

"We didn't have one. Mister Grandiel rise us alone…"

"S-Sorry I didn't know…"

I don't know how it feels not to have any parents, but I know how it feels to be abandoned by one. Not that I care much about it. They didn't look like they are abused so that means this Grandiel must be a good guy.

Having no other choice, I ended up following them to their home. I'm shocked the cave is surrounded by forest. It used to be a wasteland last time I saw it. The mana surrounding this place is also different. It's much lighter here I don't know why. Is it just me or something felt off?

There are a few monsters appeared, but they are not that strong. One weak magic and poof. It's done. Cindy's eyes sparkled every time I use magic. She's pestering me to teach her while Kyle didn't look interested at all. He kept glancing at my sword that I always keep in my waist along the way we walk.

I rarely use it. Only brought it to annoy my father. He didn't like it when a girl use sword. Girl didn't need sword because their job is in the backline he said.

Hahahaha.

So stupid.

I use sword better than any elite soldiers out there. Stop treating me like a glass just because I'm a girl, stupid father! My mother is a powerful mage, so he wants me to be like her and leave the sword play to my brothers. He didn't know I managed to beat my first elder brother and the second older brother in swordplay. My third elder brother is the only one I can't beat tho. He is wayyyy beyond my skill.

After half an hour of walking, we arrived at an old building in the middle of the forest. Cindy said it used to be an abbey but Grandiel use it as their house after it's abandoned by its owner. The inside is cozy, and there is not many furniture.

"Cindy, Kyle who is this?" A male elf. Looks young but I know he is quite old. Never seen any elf before.

His magic is so powerful. Not as powerful as me of course. Is this who they called Grandiel?

"Big sis Iku is an adventurer. She didn't have house, so we invited here."

"You mustn't invite random stranger to our house Kyle. What if she is dangerous…" The elf scolded Kyle lightly, he looked grumpy but at least he knew how to treat children properly.

"Sorry!" Kyle didn't look sorry at all to me. He is grinning wide and then he leaves me and the elf alone with Cindy after Grandiel (?) dismiss them.

"I'm sorry, please don't blame them. My situation is a bit… complicated but I promised you I won't bring any harm." Grandiel (?) surprisingly only looked at me curiously.

"Are you from Aernas by any chance?"

"Huh? Yes of course. I mean we're in Aernas right?"

Silence.

.

.

.

"I'm Grandiel and I'm Kyle and Cindy's… caretaker. What's your name?"

What's with that silence? Now he made me uneasy.

"I'm Ixchel."

"Your full name please. I need to confirm something important." He looked so dead serious saying this, almost like an order.

"Uh that's- "

My family name is troublesome, so I always hide it every time I introduced myself to anyone. This time he has the right to know who I am to decide to shelter me or not. I will do the same if I'm in his position.

I nodded.

"My name is Ixchel Sieghart."

TO BE CONTINUED

I need a beta reader, my English is rusty. Sorry if I made a lot of grammar mistakes.

Leave a review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2 : Bonfire and Dinner

**_Thanks for all your reviews, I never thought I would get one lol._**

 ** _By the way, writing this is a lot harder than I imagine -_-_**

 **Chapter 2: Bonfire and Dinner**

It's been ten years since I adopted Kyle and Cindy.

Yes. Me, Kassias Grandiel who used to be one of the strongest mages adopted two human children and live peacefully in an old abbey.

Running away from all the chaos to seek self-peace.

My elven's blood still strong indeed.

"Is there something wrong?"

Young human girl with black hair and black eyes gazes at me curiously. Her face is the feminine version of a certain immortal gladiator that I have met before, minus the arrogant vibe of course. The girl is wearing a white magic robe that is modified with a lot of girl accessories like ribbons and frills. Despite looking normal, that robe of her is enchanted with powerful magic. I bet it can even survive a massive explosion.

"Sir Grandiel?"

Oh right, the reply.

"I'm sorry, you look a lot like someone I know. Judging by your family name I think you two are related."

The girl's eyes lit up.

"Who is it? Is it a boy?"

"Yes, he called himself Sieghart but I think his first name is... Ercnard?"

"WHAT!?"

I stepped back from her sudden outburst. Looks like they really are related. I can also tell she is happy with... is that flowers blooming in the background!? What kind of magic is that?

"Oh uhm, pardon my rudeness. It's been a long time since I met him so I kind of... overexcited. Is he well?"

Huh? The flowers strangely disappeared. Maybe it's just my imagination?

"He is. I think he is still fighting alongside his comrad-"

"Wait a minute. How old is he right now?"

"I never have any chance to ask him. Maybe he is around four hundred years old?"

Ixchel fainted.

Don't tell me she didn't know?

* * *

After she woke up and calmed down, I tried to explained anything I know about her brother and the Grand Chase. She also told me that she is sixteen-year-old when she is sealed and she is in vegetable state for four hundred years. Ixchel didn't tell me what caused her to be sealed, I think it's a sensitive topic for her. She looks too stable and naive in my eyes.

We wasted a whole day talking until Cindy and Kyle remind us for dinner.

Usually I just make a simple salad for dinner but now...

Ixchel slapped my hand, confiscate all the salad and storm outside of the abbey after saying,

"How dare you feeding the children salad for dinner!? Wait for me, I'll try to prepare something more proper to eat."

And she's gone just like that.

Around half an hour later I heard her calling for us in front of the abbey.

It's already dark outside but now there is a bonfire lit up and on the top of it-

Is that a wild boar!?

And a huge one too!

"Ah, there you are. Come on, the boar is almost ready!"

The children's eyes twinkled after seeing how huge the boar is. I think it's around fifteen feet?

I only buy meats from the town so I didn't know there is something this massive around where we live.

"Mister Grandiel, here! Let's eat!" Cindy gave me an empty plate with a big smile on her face. It's rare to see her excited like this when there isn't anything related to magic.

"Hey, Kyle. Do you want to try holding it?"

"Ohhh! Can I can I?"

Beside the bonfire I saw Ixchel lend her sword to Kyle. It's thinner than normal sword so it must be a woman's sword. From the hilt to the edge is painted black, must've been made with rare materials.

Kyle, being a small child, struggle to lift the sword. He almost fell backwards but the black-haired girl helps him before it happened. The girl took her sword easily like it was made of feather.

"Hahaha, I think it's too soon for you. Watch this Kyle."

Ixchel took a few steps back from the bonfire and took a battle stance with her sword. It's a different stance from her brother or her great granddaughter. Her is more like that knight girl, Edel.

Her black sword started to glow white.

"Cindy, look at her carefully. That is called 'Weapon Enchant', a magic used by warriors in the past to make their weapon more powerful." And deadlier, not that I can say it to a child. You can even split a person into two with that.

"It's pretty... Can you teach me tomorrow?"

"No, not now. She makes it look so simple but it's actually more complicated than that. Maybe in a year or two?" It's actually better if she never learns it. Imagining Kyle and Cindy took someone life is not something I want to see. I wish she forgets about it in a year or two.

A loud slashing sound distracts my thought.

Half of the huge boar has been cut into little pieces by Ixchel and the meat landed to the empty plate not far from her. Pieces of meat stacked like a mountain neatly, ready to eat.

"Whoa, that was awesome! You need to teach me later, big sis!"

"Later okay? Now you need to eat a lot to grow some muscle." She poked Kyle's stomach and the boy giggled.

* * *

"Grandiel, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

The children already went to bed and now there are only me and Ixchel outside the abbey, cleaning the bonfire remnants. Four of us can't eat a boar that big so Ixchel bring the remaining meat inside the abbey and use her magic to keep it fresh. It's one of the reasons she is sealed. No more details are given after that.

"Why did Cindy and Kyle call you mister? You're their adoptive father, right?"

"It's just doesn't feel right to me. And I don't think they think of me as a father figure." And I don't want to get too attached to human again. It was left unsaid.

"Really? My father is not the best father around so I can't say I understand their feeling."

The black-haired girl turned to face me and smiled.

"But I think you're already more than a father to them. Their trust to you is different."

"What do you mean?"

Ixchel smiled wider and then she left me without answering.

Feeling annoyed at her attitude, I decided to continue my cleaning only to find the plates and cooking utensils are all cleaned. Even the blackened earth after the bonfire are now back to normal like there is no fire in the first place.

A mysterious girl with dangerous power,

Ixchel Sieghart indeed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3 : Purple Mage, Arme

**Chapter 3: Purple Mage, Arme**

 **It's time to begin the real story. I don't wan't to copy paste the text from the game, it's troublesome and boring. Kyle and Cindy personality will be a bit different because of Ixchel. I hope you can enjoy the change, thank you for reading!**

 **Note: I'm going to hold The Water That Cannot Be Frozen (Remake) until World 5 is out in GCDC PH/JP. Zero got a lot of character development there.**

* * *

It's been… Three years, I think? Three years after I'm free from the seal and now I'm having a peaceful life together with Grandiel, Kyle, and Cindy in an old abbey.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KYLE AND CINDY!"

The children who I lived with for three years finally grown into teenagers nicely. They are both thirteen this year.

And me?

I'm still forever eighteen.

Why? It's a secret.

"Thanks Grandiel, big sis Iku!" Both Kyle and Cindy chirped happily.

Both me and Grandiel decorated the abbey with simple party props, it's not much but it's a lot better than nothing. Before I came here, Grandiel never prepared any birthday for the children. Elves held birthday party every fifty years because of their long-life span so he didn't know human held it every year.

"Don't forget to wash your hand before eating! Especially you Kyle, I think you need to bath. You smell awful!", I told Kyle before he approached the food that I've prepared neatly.

He isn't even wearing his top when he came in and his pants filled with mud. All his muscle is visible to view, making me pleased. No I'm not into child's muscle, my brother's muscle still the best. Uhuh, man with muscles are the best. Sorry Grandiel, I didn't mean to say you're ugly.

You're just… lacking.

And Cindy, stop staring! I know muscle are awesome but you're still a child for God's sake!

After herding Kyle to the bathroom quickly before his body corrupting me and Cindy's mind, I then decided to tidy Cindy's pink hair. Her hairs all messed up after the morning practice. I taught her how to do middle tier wind magic. At first Grandiel didn't approved it, he said Cindy didn't need to learn such dangerous magic. He quickly changed his mind though after Cindy threw a tantrum.

Let's just say he almost got burned alive in the night.

We knew what's going to happen so Kyle and I decided to go to sleep early. The next morning, we saw half of his long hair is gone and Cindy joined us for breakfast with satisfied smirk.

I'm not a sadist so it's not my fault Cindy did something like that.

Maybe.

Enough flashback let's return to the reality.

Summary, us four enjoying the birthday party until it's time to go to sleep.

Cindy got new ribbon from me while Kyle got a necklace. I bought them from the town and I enchant it with magic. Kyle didn't realize it until Cindy pointed it out. Grandiel looked like he knew what I enchanted inside.

"You knew such advanced magic?"

"Only two. Caused a massive headache every time I use it. "

The elf sighed heavily.

"Please avoid risking your life for something like that. It's already surprising to see you can still stand after using magic that is incompatible with your body."

"My head still throbbing a little and I got a nosebleed this morning. Overall I'm pretty much fine."

A thick book hit my head.

"SLEEP!"

"But the party-"

"NOW!"

And I got teleport-ed to my bed.

He should've teleport-ed me to the bathroom, I need to brush my teeth before going to bed!

Hearing a familiar humming sound from the bathroom I realized why he didn't teleport me there.

It would be awkward if I bump into a naked Kyle.

* * *

Bright sunlight greeted my face when I woke up from my sleep.

My headache is all gone so I think Grandiel won't bite me if I wander around today.

Muffled voices can be heard from downstairs. There is something going on because one of them is Grandiel's voice. Maybe a guest?

If Kyle and Cindy are here, then it's almost lunch time. I told them to practice every morning until lunch. Cindy is working with magic and Kyle… I taught him how to use sword, but he still needed to build up his stamina. That's why I made him run around the forest a hundred times every morning. Because of that he always came back without his top and full of mud. Too much? He is happy, so I don't see any problem with my method. Even Cindy looked happy when she decided to tag along with him.

After doing my morning activities and dressed up properly I went downstairs to found out what's happening. The lounge and kitchen are empty, so they must be in the bedroom. Kyle and Cindy's bedroom are on the first floor while Grandiel and me are upstairs. Grandiel is smart enough to give me my own bedroom.

"You know her, Grandiel?"

"Yes, we're acquaintance."

Kyle's voice can be heard from inside his bedroom followed by Grandiel's. I opened the bedroom to see a purple haired girl laid unconscious on the top of the bed. Kyle, Cindy, and Grandiel stood nearby, surrounding the stranger.

"Afternoon everyone~ I see we have a guest…" It's rare for us to have a guest. I have a bad feeling when Grandiel said he knew her. The magic staff on the table also reveals what she can do.

"Big sis, are you alright?" Cindy asked me. It seems Grandiel already told her the details.

"Don't worry, I'm tough."

The little mage sighed in relieved. I felt bad for making her worried like this. Kyle didn't say anything, but he looked at me like a lost puppy. My brother is right, I always make people worried. No wonder he said that he needed to tie me up sometimes to prevent me doing reckless stuff.

"Ughhh…." Grunting sound break our talk. The purple guest slowly regained her senses. A pair of purple eyes gazed at Grandiel.

"Hello Arme, it's been a long time isn't it?" The elf greeted, he looks troubled and sad at the same time.

The purple girl, Arme widened her eyes.

"Grandiel? H-How? More importantly, where am I? OUCH!" Arme held her bandaged head in pain when she tried to sit.

"Don't move just yet you still need to rest. Grandiel can't patched you up perfectly, it's not his field of magic."

"S-Sieghart? Is that you?"

"Huh? Yes, I am. Is there something wrong?"

"You are a GIRL!"

I face palmed.

"Well duh. Do I look like a BOY to you?" I'm a tomboy but I'm still a girl thank you very much. My 'assets' are good enough to show my gender.

Grandiel chuckled in amusement.

"Arme, she is not the Sieghart you know. She is his little sister, Ixchel."

"WHAT!? Ouchie…" The purple girl rolled in pain once again. I almost forgot my brother is now called himself Sieghart instead of Ercnard.

"You know my brother? I'm surprised he knew a pretty girl like you. Your hair and skin are so smooth, I'm jealous…" I caressed her short hair, not realizing her disgusted expression.

"Stop it, I prefer boys. And I already have a boyfriend."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Oh my God, I can't stop caressing her hair. If only it's longer…

"Arme, I think you'll be prettier if you let your hair grow."

"Grandiel. Help."

"You'll get used to it." Replied the elf flatly.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **I'm happy to see someone other than me went back here to write more GC fanfic :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Escaped From The Abbey

**Chapter 4 : Escaped From The Abbey**

In the end, Grandiel pulled me away from Arme. He also sends Kyle and Cindy away to the forest to gather some herb. It's actually just an excuse so the three of us can talk privately.

The Grand Chase was trapped in the Dimensional Chasm, my brother found Arme and protected her from a demon called Hanout. They somehow managed to regroup with some of the Grand Chase members, but they got separated again after they got blown away by enemy's attack. Grandiel said maybe they landed in another world.

"You can go to the other world via Dimensional Chasm in the Forest of Life across the sea. If there aren't any Grand Chase member in this world, the Chasm will be opened up for you."

"Umm…Grandie-" Arme looks like she wants to say something but Grandiel interrupted.

"No, I decided not to get involved again." Said Grandiel without any hesitation.

"I lost most of my power, the only thing I can do now is telling the story from the past to the children."

Ah, so that's why he rarely uses magic. Grandiel may be more knowledgeable than me, but he can't teach the children properly. He taught them only the basic, never the advance one. This elf really planned to stay here peacefully until death, isn't he?

"Arme, can I go with you? I want to meet my brother; he must be lonely without any family member."

Four hundred years of living without a family. I don't think I can survive that.

"Alone? We have Elesis to keep him in line. She is Seighart's great-granddaughter, not that she accepted him as a grandfather…"

"WHAT!?" I nearly fell over my chair. Really? A great-granddaughter?

The only one who got married between us sibling is big bro Ercnard, so she must be his descendant.

"Is she cute?"

"Sorry, what?

"This granddaughter of mine, is she cute?"

Arme stared at me like I'm a person with a mental problem.

But she replied anyway.

"Well yes? I think she is cute in her own ways. She doesn't like being called cute though…"

Okay noted. I will pamper her rotten the next time I meet her.

"Ixchel, don't both-"

Explosion.

The abbey is shaking.

I sprint to the window.

The roof is burning, someone's messing with us. I saw a girl and a boy outside; they are not human. The girl wears a purple gothic dress and holding an umbrella, while the boy is wearing a blue shirt. They managed to break my magic barrier, that's bad.

"We need to get out of here. The demons are here."

Lifting Arme in bridal style, I sprinted out of the room with Grandiel followed close behind.

What? You never see a girl lifting another girl before? I have Sieghart's family blood, I'm pretty strong. It's good that Arme didn't struggle or smacking me with her magic staff.

"Ixchel, let's escaped through the back door."

"Okay." I followed Grandiel's guidance.

And of course, it's not that easy. The monsters are here already, this is too fast.

"Grandiel, stay close to me! I'm going to use magic."

The elf complied and I started to gather my mana.

"Moon Barrage!" Chain of explosions occurred all around us and destroyed all the enemies. It only last five second but enough to let us through. The bloody corpses are the only things left on the floor. Crap, the smell of blood makes me dizzy. This is not good for my sanity.

Hang in there, Ixchel. You can't go crazy now.

You are still a monster, don't forget that.

"I won't let you get away, Ice Age!" The floor soon turned into ice. I slipped but Grandiel managed to help me before I hit the floor.

The blue shirt boy got in our way. How annoying.

"Sister, they are here!" He shouted.

"Yes, yes I am here. No need to shout."

They are siblings? I didn't believe it. The girl looked like she despises her brother, but her brother looked like he is very loyal to her. More importantly, I can sense their power. Strong but not as strong as me.

I decided to put Arme down. Someone needs to hold them, I'm the best choice.

"What do you want? Burning other people's house is rude you know." I gathered some mana secretly in case one of them decided to attack. I hope I didn't need to kill them.

The demon girl ignored me and went straight to attacked Arme with dark magic.

Oh no, you don't!

"Moon Veil!" My non-elemental magic created a transparent barrier around me, Arme, and Grandiel. Demon race weak against the light, this is my chance to counter.

My nerves are screaming in protest. Using high tier magic is not an option for me. Sword is too, not an option. That blue boy will freeze me if I go anywhere near. Let's just use middle-tier light magic.

With one hand motion, I shouted.

"Blazing Nova!"

Blinding light filled the room. The light magic must've been hit both of them hard, I can hear them shouting in pain. That's our cue to go.

But something unexpected happens.

A series of lightning magic struck me in the stomach.

That didn't hurt as much as I thought but enough to stop me on my track.

"Don't even think about escaping."

A muscled demon blocked our way. His huge axe is dangerous, that will turn me into a paste if I ever got hit.

"It's finally over, how are you obediently surrender?" He directed the question to Arme. Why did everyone keep ignoring me?

"There is no way around it, I will go with you. Please don't hurt the others, they are just a passer-by."

What the hell, Arme. You still have me who can kill all of them with only one finger if I want.

"Miss Arme, Grandiel!" Kyle and Cindy running toward us. The former immediately rushed to attack the muscled demon with his sword.

"Kyle, watch out!" I shouted to him, he seems to notice what's coming.

The demon swung his axe, but Kyle managed to block it in time.

Nice.

But he still got blown away by his lightning magic. Kyle is not careless; he uses the strengthening magic to make the damage minimal.

Cindy quickly uses Float magic to soften Kyle's landing. She didn't shout the spell name to cast the low tier wind magic. It's faster that way.

"You… I see. So, you're the final piece. To to think that I found it here of all places. Hahahaha" The demon laughed happily while looking at Kyle.

I unsheathed my sword. Whatever final pieces that he said, I feel that it will endanger us.

"Kyle, Cindy, get down!" I slashed the demon diagonally with my sword which I already enhanced with magic. The blast is enough to send the demon flying a few meters from the children.

Wait, is that blood? Sorry, Mister Demon. I swear I already hold back.

My action gave the children a chance to regroup with us. Thank heaven the other demons still recovering from the light magic.

"Grandiel, what to do now?" I asked hastily. It's already too late escape, the monsters are coming, and we're outnumbered.

"…Looks like I have no choice."

The blonde elf opened his magic book. Its name is Klara Libri if I'm not wrong.

I can feel mana gathering around him. This is… teleportation magic?

Grandiel is being reckless! His body will get hurt if he used it.

But it's not like we have another way to escape…

I closed my eyes and wait for Grandiel's magic to take effect.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Stay tune, there will be a surprise in the next chapter~


End file.
